1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radiographic imaging apparatus that is capable of generating a radiographic image by radiating radiographic rays onto an object and using the collected radiographic rays transmitted through the object and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiographic imaging apparatuses are apparatuses that are capable of obtaining an image inside an object by radiating radiographic rays onto an object and using the collected radiographic rays transmitted through the object. Because transmittance of the radiographic rays varies according to the characteristics of a material used to form the object, an internal structure of the object can be imaged by detecting an intensity and/or strength of the collected radiographic rays transmitted through the object.
In detail, when the radiographic rays are generated by a radiographic generator and are radiated onto the object, a radiographic detector detects the radiographic rays transmitted through the object and converts the detected radiographic rays into electrical signals. Because conversion of the electrical signals is performed in each pixel, the electrical signals corresponding to the pixels may be combined with each other so as to obtain one radiographic image.
In the related art, a method of accumulating electrical signals for a predetermined amount of time and reading the electrical signals has been mainly used. However, a photon counting detector (PCD) that counts photons having predetermined energy or more and separates detected radiographic rays according to energy has been recently developed.
The PCD has advantages such as, for example, the PCD can separate a particular material from a radiographic image and has less radiation exposure and less noise. However, even when radiographic rays having the same energy are incident onto all pixels due to the effects caused by characteristics of a light receiving device or a read-out circuit according to pixels, different counter values may be output according to pixels, which causes noise in an image.